


Crush Crush

by ladydragon76



Series: Reckless Sparks [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Now on Earth and no longer Wreckers, the war has changed, but it's not the only thing changing.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Hot Rod, Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Series: Reckless Sparks [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737340
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	Crush Crush

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Reckless Sparks  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Hot Rod/Deadlock, Rodimus/Drift, Ratchet  
>  **Warnings:** Sticky, Taking liberties with canon timelines,  
>  **Notes:** Tier Reward fic for Flyby.

Rodimus bit his lip to keep from laughing as Drift cursed and yelped through his transformation sequence.

"Shut up," Drift huffed.

"I didn't say a word."

"You're thinking plenty," Drift shot back and began his limping trek into the base.

"Yeah?" Rodimus asked, unable to hide the snickering this time. "Gone Soundwave on me, huh?"

"Primus, Rodi, get fragged."

"Here, ya big sparkling." Rodimus dipped under Drift's arm and hooked one of his own around Drift's waist to help support him. "We'll get ya to Ratchet, let him fix you up. Pull out all the twigs..."

"I hate you so much," Drift sighed and leaned more of his weight on Rodimus.

A very long time ago, Rodimus would have stumbled under the added weight, but the Matrix upgraded him in a few different ways so he simply bolstered Drift and kept walking. "No you don't." With his free hand, Rodimus plucked a leave off Drift's chest plating. "You hate this mess." The leaf was flicked off to the side to flutter damply to the floor.

"I'm not fond of the tree stuck in my hip either."

"Pff! It's just a branch, not a whole tree," Rodimus teased and practically lifted Drift around the next corner. Bluestreak gave them a funny look as they passed him on his way by, but Rodimus just waved cheerfully and kept going. "And don't think you can fool me. You're only really cranky like this when you're mad at yourself."

Drift grumbled a moment, wordless and fussy, before finally, grudgingly saying, "Can't believe I misjudged the depth of that damn puddle."

"Rename you Hydroplane," Rodimus snickered and guided Drift into the medbay, grin widening at the look of shock on Ratchet's face as the medic turned and saw them.

"What in Primus' name happened to you?!" Ratchet gasped, rushing over to help Rodimus get Drift onto a medical berth.

"Hydroplaned," Drift huffed and swung a hand toward Rodimus when he giggled more. "Went right off the road and inta the trees."

Rodimus reached out and patted Drift's shoulder before picking off a few more wet leaves. "And before you start in on the lecture, Ratch, we really weren't speeding."

Ratchet sighed and slipped a spreader into a gap at Drift's shoulder. "It doesn't take much. Primus. Did you have to transform though?"

"Past the trees was a ditch," Drift grumbled, moving into a full sulk. Rodimus could feel Drift's field as it drew in tighter from embarrassment.

"I couldn't get him back out in alt," Rodimus explained and offered Ratchet a shrug. "Though you probably shouldn't've transformed and driven back, then transformed again at the entrance."

Drift gaped at Rodimus for a moment, a moment that was broken when Ratchet smacked him in the back of the head. "Call for help, fragger!"

Rather than growl back, Drift just ducked his helm, and _that_ really got Rodimus' attention. What was this now? Was Drift's face actually pinking up?

Ratchet grumbled and cursed his way through repairing Drift, and the moment he stepped away to dig out some nanite gel, Rodimus punched Drift ever so lightly in the shoulder.

"Ow! Fragger!"

"What's with you and the doc?" Rodimus whispered, leaning in closer.

"Nothing!" Drift gasped, but his face flushed bright pink, unmistakably, in an instant, and his field flashed out before he regained control over it and drew it in even tighter.

Rodimus blinked, shocked and delighted. "Oh..." He glanced across the medbay to where Ratchet had disappeared into the supply room, and leaned in closer to whisper, "You've got a _crush_ on the hot doc?!"

"Rodi!" Drift all but squealed.

"Whatever you're doing to my patient, quit it," Ratchet huffed as he stomped back toward them. "In fact, get out. You're just underfoot."

Rodimus stepped back and gave Drift a wink from behind Ratchet's shoulder. "Sure, docbot. Drift. I'll talk to you~ later, mech."

Drift groaned. Ratchet snapped at him to sit still. And Rodimus sauntered out wondering just how he could help Drift get his hands on his new crush.

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
>  **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)
> 

> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgment of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.  
> If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding. ^_^


End file.
